vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Rebekah
' The relationship between Klaus and Rebekah are half-siblings.' History Early Life Rebekah chose to follow Klaus because she knew it was on the right side. 1920s Klaus and Rebekah were in Chicago in the 1920s. Rebekah met Stefan and started a romance, Klaus didn't approve of this at first but later liked the way he tortured his victims. When Mikael appeared, Klaus told Rebekah to run away with him again so she did. When they were outside the truck, Klaus asked her to come with him but she decided to wait for Stefan so Klaus killed her with a white oak dagger. Season Three In The End of the Affair, Rebekah was revived due to Klaus removing the dagger, Rebekah stabbed Klaus with the dagger saying "Go to hell, Nik". Klaus said the only reason he pulled the dagger out of her was that he needed to get her necklace so he could contact the original witch who put the curse onto him. When Klaus asked Rebekah where it was she said it wasn't on her and Klaus got very mad. So Rebekah started looking through her coffin and couldn't find it. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus feels pity for Rebekah because she trys to get what she wants from any man. Rebekah says "Stop making me out to be a brat because I am not a brat". Klaus replies "With 1000 years expience says other wise". Rebekah told Klaus that "Stefan isnt with them" so Klaus attacked him and got the information from him now Stefan is in mystic falls with Klaus trying to find Rebekah's necklace. In The Reckoning, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls with Rebekah and Stefan she helped him with everything getting Tyler and Caroline so Klaus could kill Tyler when Rebekah is going through Carolines phone she sees a picture of Stefan and Elena and says that it makes her want to vomit and she realizes Elena is wearing her necklace and she attacks Elena and tells Klaus to make Elena tell where it is she says Katherine has it. Later Klaus and Rebekah are talking outside and he says The Original Witch tricked him because she hated him. Rebekah says "A thousand years in the grave and shes still screwing with you" ''and if he killed Elena he would be able to make Hybrids leaving him alone for all time, he says ''"Is that what this is, your obsessions with Hybrids because you dont want to be alone. ''He answers i want my girl and Hybrid and to leave town and tells her to go get the Car, but as soon as Damon says Michael he is nowhere to be seen. In ''Homecoming, Rebekah helps Elena, Damon and Stefan to convince Niklaus about fo Mikael's death. When Elena and Rebekah talk about her interest for Homecoming, Rebekah says that she always loved and hated Niklaus with equal measure, but she couldn't believe she would be the one to help put a stake through his heart. After she was delivered to Klaus by Elena, he pulled the dagger out of her, but stabs her again when she was almost alive again, fearing she would turn on him because he killed Esther. In Bringing Out The Dead, she was finally undaggered by Elijah and together with her siblings Kol and Finn she stabs Klaus with their daggers and states they would leave him. Rebekah now hates Niklaus but was surprised when Esther walked in, alive. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus was angry because Rebekah tried to bite Elena and kill her. Klaus said to Rebekah that he would glady put another dagger in her heart. In All My Children, Rebekah arrives home after spending the night at Damon and is confronted by Kol. Rebekahs comment about punching Kols teeth out made Klaus simile. Rebekah was annoyed that everyone was asking where she was. Later Klaus is seen burning pictures of Caroline. Rebekah says that Klaus was the only one that stayed with her. In Rebekahs the video of Elena shows a drawing on the wall of a calender and that the white oak tree is alive. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah: Go to hell, Nik. :-- The End Of The Affair. ---- :Klaus: Rebekah, let me avert it! :Rebekah: Quiet, Niklaus! Ought to have more concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger. :Klaus: Father will not like you handling the blade. :Rebekah: If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know. :Klaus: He will find out. He always does! :Rebekah: That is because you always tell him! :Klaus: I cannot help it, he frightens me. :Rebekah: He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor? :Klaus: Right. :Rebekah: Here. You finish it and I'll help mother with the meal. :Klaus: Yes. Go tend to dinner, leave the blades to the men, little sister. :(Rebekah gives him the blade by slamming it into his palm, leaving a cut) :Klaus: Rebekah! :Rebekah: It's just a little blood. Be a man about it. :-- Ordinary People. ---- :Klaus: You went after Elena, what is wrong with you? :Rebekah: Here we go. :Klaus: Do you want another dagger in your heart? :-- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- :Rebekah: Don't start, Nik. :Klaus: I didn't say anything. :Klaus: I thought you would of gone by now. Elijah is leaving, Kol fled, Esther and Finn have gone too. :Rebekah: I hated you when I learned you killed our mother, but I realized how after a 1000 years together as a family you are the only one who never left me. :Klaus: Ain't we a pair. :-- All My Children. Gallery Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Tumblr lt4xgvsMp51qby3uzo1 r1 500.png Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Klausthenewdeal.png Rebekah and klaus - claireholt and josephmorgan - sibling rivalry.jpg Trivia Out of all the originals, Klaus and Rebekah have a close brother-sister relationship. Category:Relationships Category: Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family